The present invention is directed to a new and improved multi-purpose tool and, in particular, a multi-purpose tool useful in connection with the construction of mosaic-type craft projects and the like.
The construction of mosaic designs, in which a plurality of individually colored elements or pieces are arranged in a matrix form to provide an overall design is well known. The use of colored stones and ceramic pieces goes back to antiquity. Current craft sets typically utilize molded plastic pieces. Rather than requiring that the plastic pieces be placed in an adhesive, mastic or mortar matrix, a grid or frame element constructed with columns and rows of apertures into which the plastic elements may be mounted, is provided. To assist the user, typically a child, in choosing the correct pieces to form a desired design, a pattern is provided, either in the form of a sheet over which the grid or frame is placed, or alternatively as embossments or printing on the frame itself. The user creates the picture by following the template formed by the pattern, inserting the appropriately colored pieces into the grid. The pieces are usually removable and re-usable.
The individual pieces to be inserted into the grid or frame are typically of small dimension. It is thus often difficult to pick up an individual piece, orient it properly and inserted into the grid in the proper position. For a child, in particular, the inability of the child to smoothly perform the process may be a source of irritation and frustration, decreasing the play value and interest of the craft set. Further, despite the care with which the pieces are picked up and aligned, it is not uncommon for a piece to be placed into an incorrect grid position. It thus becomes necessary to remove the piece from the grid in a non-destructive manner to allow it to be replaced. Still further, the construction of the pieces and grid are such that a snug friction-fit is provided to insure that, when the piece is inserted, it does not easily become dislodged. As a typical mosaic picture may utilize several hundred pieces, it is vitally important that, once placed in position, the mosaic piece does not inadvertently fall out of position. Yet the piece should be removable.
Heretofore, the pickup, positioning, insertion and removal of mosaic pieces have been done in a totally manual manner. It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose tool which facilitates the pickup, positioning, insertion and removal of mosaic-like pieces.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide such a multi-purpose tool displaying efficiencies of use which allows its use by both children and adults.
It is yet a further purpose of the present invention to provide such a tool which is of economical construction and design.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects and purposes, a multi-purpose tool in accordance with the present invention is particularly adapted and arranged to be utilized with small objects, such as mosaic pieces, having one or more flange-like protrusions extending from a piece body, the protrusions being adapted and arranged to be insertable into corresponding apertures in a surface, such as a pattern matrix.
The tool is of elongated construction, having a main handle portion with at least one offset end. The end is in the form of a pair of spaced arms, the spacing therebetween being chosen to allow the arms and tool to surround and grip a flange of a piece to be moved. At least the end of the tool is constructed of a resilient material, allowing the flange to be gripped by the tool end. With the flange being gripped by the tool, the tool and piece may be manipulated, turned and aligned as needed to allow the flange to be introduced into the desired matrix aperture.
The end of the tool is further of a tapered thickness. This permits the tool end to fit between the body of the piece and the aperture matrix when the piece is being aligned with the matrix and, the flange inserted into the desired matrix aperture. The tool end further includes a flat surface extending proximate the arms, allowing finger pressure to be placed on both the tool and held piece to allow the piece to be further fitted into the aperture. The tool then can be removed from the piece. With the tool removed, the flat, lower surface of the tool may be placed on top of the mosaic piece providing once again an increased pressing surface for the user""s thumb, allowing the piece to be firmly driven home.
The tapered construction also allows the tool to be inserted between an inserted mosaic piece and the matrix. The offset between the end and the main body of the tool allows the tool to serve as a pry bar to remove the piece from the grid. With the piece slightly raised out of the matrix, the tool may be further inserted, whereby a flange is gripped by the tool, allowing the piece to be retained by the tool as the piece is fully removed from the grid by the tool.
The on-center spacing of the tool arms correspond to the center-to-center spacing of the grid apertures for the mosaic pieces and accordingly to the center-to-center spacing of the flanges on a multiple flange mosaic piece. The tool may thus also be used as a punch-removal tool, the arms of the tool being aligned with two of the flanges projecting through the grid. Downward pressure on the tool ejects the mosaic piece from the matrix.